


Corridors

by liviawhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviawhite/pseuds/liviawhite
Summary: Rose's going for her cousin's birthday with two bottles and no expectations. Escpecially, she doesn't expect to meet there certain people.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> First work for years, first work here and first work in English (I'm not a native). I edited this by myself, but hope you'll enjoy it anyway. There's going to be more of it, depends on my time and if you'll like it. I'll be grateful for any thoughts and comments.  
> If any of you would like to help me with my English here, please reach me, I'll be more than happy.

She was completely late, but the decision, if she even wants to come here, was hard enough to make her going in circles for almost half an hour. She was too tired after work to care about her makeup or hair. She bought two bottles of liquor and after a deep breath and deportation, she was in front of her cousin's house.

It was rare for her to be here. She wasn't exactly a fan of her uncle "Golden-Boy" Potter or his daughter, Lily, as well as all the family parties which they made here for almost any possible occasion. The only reason she came for Albus’s birthday was that the only other Potter present today was James. And both of them were the only cousins she genuinely liked.

She pushed a wicket gently and went through the lawn until she was at the back of the house and she saw a long table and some people around.

"Rose!"

Albus rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. He smelled like cigarettes and Firewhiskey, but he seemed truly happy that she'd made it. She hasn't seen him for a year, since she graduated. They exchanged some casual letters, but she wasn't even sure if he was still into the girl, whom he liked when he was on his sixth year.

She put a bottle into his hands.

"Happy birthday. It's your favourite, muggle." She smiled at him. "I'm not even going to ask how are your exams when you're barely standing."

"So you're the responsible one now?" he asked, looking at her with indulgence. "Please, don't turn into your mother. Hugo already has given me a speech about quitting smoking."

Rose snorted, looking over his shoulder on her brother, who obviously heard that conversation.

"Oh yeah, cause he's such an angel. It's not like he was caught by dad with his girl recently." She smiled at Hugo, who was already blushing. It must have been humiliating to hear all that their parents had to say about safe sex. "Don't worry, Al. That one is for me."

She showed him the second bottle, heading to James, who sat at the end of the table with some Slytherins. There were three Albus's mates from his class: Zabini, Nott and Macmillan. Rose has never talked with them for even a minute, so after James greeted her by another hug, she just smiled and sat next to her cousin. He took her alcohol and poured her a glass, mixing it with some juice.

"So... You must be Rose? It's too much of Weasleys around, I'm confused sometimes" said Nott after an uncomfortable minute of quiet. Rose loved to be mistaken with her cousins.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You asked me twice about her today. Your excuse was that she kicked your ass on the Quidditch field once." She turned to see who's voice was that and meet Malfoy's eyes. She didn't expect to see him here. He held a chair and she realised that she took his place, but he seemed to be fine with that. He put it between James and Macmillan and sat, watched by the rest of them. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, not disturbed by the attention. "Relax, I'm teasing with you, Weasley."

He and James were kind-of-a-friends. They were both captains of their Quidditch teams and graduated at the same time. They had some quiet agreement that they are not fighting with each other just because their fathers have done that in school. Rose wasn't sure what were the other reasons, but also she didn't want to ask. It wasn't her business and James didn't like noisy people.

"With me or with your friend?" she asked, taking a sip from the glass. She was far behind everyone with drinking. James shook his head.

"Leave it, Rosie. They've been like that all evening. Too many boys at that party," he said and treated her a cigarette. She was grateful for that, she hated to have empty hands because there was nothing to do with them without a cigarette. She grabbed an old-fashioned plastic lighter and used it.

He was right indeed. Albus has never had many female friends, but there were just two girls, sitting at the doorstep and chatting. She wasn't familiar with any of them.

"What about Lily?", she asked James. He just shrugged.

"She's with mom and dad at grandparents. She wasn't invited here."

That was a surprise. She took another sip before asking the question. She still felt the gaze of Malfoy and Nott on her, although they already started to chat with the rest of the Slytherins. It was a little bit uncomfortable for her at the moment. She was too sober to deal with purebloods and their arrogance and she expected that to come eventually.

" Why?"

"Because she made his last year a total nightmare," said Macmillan. "Little bi..." he paused, realising that her older brother is sitting within earshot. There was a few seconds of uncomfortable quiet after his faux pas.

"She's a Head Girl right now. And all the fuzz she makes about it is very hard to tolerate" explained James. His voice was flat like he was tired of this subject and talked about it too many times. "Again, leave it, Rose. You don't have to handle with that after you moved to Romania, so maybe let's keep it that way."

Now _she_ felt all eyes on her.

"Romania, huh?" spoked Malfoy. "Not a very popular destination. What actually are you doing there?"

"I'm a dragon keeper. I'm just a newbie, but I got a full-time job there, so I took it. At summer I work here, making potions and medicines for practice."

He seemed a little impressed. In the faint light, she didn't see his face very clearly, but she saw a spark of interest in his grey eyes. Or they were blue, she wasn't sure.

"You like to keep your life a little more dangerous than average?" asked Nott smirking. "What next? Dating Macmillan?"

"For Merlin's sake..." James rolled his eyes. "I prefer when you shut up, really."

"I'll drink to that." Scorpius raised a glass and James followed him immediately.

Nott didn't make any comment on her after that. The conversation was mainly about Quidditch, the team James was admitted into and work that Nott and Zabini were going to start in a few weeks in the Ministry. Hugo didn't join them and slightly after midnight, he was gone. Same for Albus. Rose after a few drinks was actually getting along with Slytherins, even Nott. They shared a dark sense of humour, so it was something to hold onto. But after a few drinks, she also needed to go to the toilet. She raised up and without a word she went into the house.

It was dark and quiet inside and that was not what she was used to in this house. She went upstairs and quickly locked herself in the bathroom. Her head was light and dizzy, in the perfect state between sobriety and being completely wasted. Probably that's why she didn't notice a person when she went out into the corridor a while later and bumped directly into someone.

"Sorry," she said taking a step backwards. Scorpius smiled faintly.

"I don't mind."

She wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or he was just very handsome and she didn't notice that before. When she was seeing him last time, it was two years ago at school and she was with Davies then. Maybe she was just not paying enough attention.

He was looking at her, still smiling. There was something disturbing in his eyes and she couldn't name it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking another step back. She was nearly touching the wall with her back.

"Well, I probably suppose to looking for Albus, but I was looking for you."

Her stomach flipped. She swallowed, not sure what to say. He had to see her confusion because he took a step towards her, making her instantly nervous.

"Why?" she asked quietly and almost immediately she knew the answer. She knew what she was seeing in his eyes and that made her fingers to tingle.

"Because I'm almost sure that James would kill me if he knew what I'm going to do."

In the next second, he was pressing his lips to hers, placing his hand on her neck and grabbing her hair. He was far away from the delicacy and after her shock went away, she was no more passive. She was surprised how soft was his hair and how hot his body was under his shirt. He wasn't completely shaved, so when he started kissing her jaw and neck, he was also scratching her skin, turning her on. Everything was spinning when she opened her eyes to look at him and he slipped his fingers under her tank top. His touch was almost burning.

"Malfoy, have you found him?"

They split, breathing heavily. She was almost sure that she heard a quiet curse coming from his mouth. He was still looking into her eyes when he licked his mouth and answered to Nott. She was sober again in a second.

"No, he's not here."

"Shame." They heard how he moved the chair in the kitchen. Malfoy's hands were still on her skin and he bent to kiss her neck. "What do you think about Weasley? She's fucking hot. If I knew that when she was still at Hogwarts, I would totally shag her. But if we all here now, then..."

"I think you buried your chances with your stupidity," said Malfoy with lips touching her skin with every word, making her shivering. She tried hard not the listen to Nott. Scorpius moved aside his head a bit and she put her hands on his chest. This situation was starting to be even weirder when they were staring at each other.

"Oh, fuck you, Malfoy. Always a smart ass. I saw how you look at her, so maybe cut that shit. I bet she likes to do it rough and you're thinking about it too." He paused, opening a beer. The fizz was loud and clear. "Anyway, are you okay there? I hope you're not wanking over little Potter's bed."

Rose winced, disgusted a bit after that comment. Scorpius took his hands away. He wasn't happy about Nott's word either.

"I was actually thinking about your mother," he retorted sarcastically. Rose rolled her eyes, realising it was time for some boys' word game. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Fine, I'm going to find Albus when you're putting your pants on."

Scorpius waited until they've heard how the doors are shutting behind him. Rose finally let her breath out.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," he said. "I wish we could talk and continue this reunion, but I've gotta go."

He took her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her again. She wasn't protesting. She actually wouldn't mind continuing, but she didn't want to be found in this situation with Malfoy as well. She felt it under her skin that it should be a secret.

"Okay."

"Meet me in an hour at the end of the street. We can back to this at my place if you want to," he offered, still holding her hand. Her fingertips were still tingling after touching him and she desperately wanted to kiss him again. "Rose?"

"Yes, sure," she confirmed, running a hand through her tangled hair to deal with the mess he made. She still could taste of whiskey he was drinking tonight. "I guess we should back separate?"

He nodded.

Why she didn't feel awkward about this? If someone would tell her yesterday that she's going to snog with Malfoy, she would consider this a crazy idea. And yet she still didn't take her hand, which he was still holding.

"I should let you know tho, I'm not doing relationships at the moment. In case you're a relationship type." He watched her carefully, even if he obviously tried to keep it cool. Kissing Malfoy was a crazy idea, but dating him was an abstraction. She finally smiled sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'm not."

She let go of his hand and headed back downstairs, not looking behind. In her way out she only glanced at the clock in the living room: it was 2:15am.

She sat at her chair next to James.

"You're okay?" he asked, looking at her with care. She nodded.

"I guess my stomach is not very pleased with today's mix," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral and faint. She wasn't the best liar in the world. The second part wasn't very hard tho when she saw Malfoy, coming with Nott from the side of the main entrance. Albus was with them.

"Good, I was afraid that you slept somewhere alone. Or worst, with Jessica," James welcomed his brother when he sat at Scorpius' chair. Rose avoided looking at Malfoy as he took place next to her. Their bare arms touched for a second.

"You're just jealous that she wants me for me and not for the autographs of your team colleagues as any of your girls," mumbled Albus. James didn't answer and Rose knew why. He was in love for years in Isabelle, who constantly were turning him down, keeping him close at the same time, but just as a friend. "Why we aren't drinking?"

"I'll have this one and I've gotta go," said Scorpius, pouring everyone a bit from the closest bottle. "I have some family business to handle in the morning."

Fortunately, they drunk this one without heading back to Jessica or James' girls. Macmillan was telling some story involving Albus and Potion class in the fifth year, which reminded Rose how much she missed classes and her Common Room.

Scorpius, according to his previous words, after emptying his glass, said goodbye and after patting every boy on the shoulder, he looked at Rose. He smiled at her politely.

"It was nice to hang with you, Weasley. You should join us more often."

"Yeah, why not." She smiled back at him and turned around, to grab a cigarette, when he headed towards the front part of the house.

"Well, lucky bastard, his family issues are fifteen and totally hot," said Nott, obviously happy to share gossip when Scorpius wasn't around. Everyone was looking at him. Rose felt her throat clenched. "You see, he engaged last weekend with the youngest of the Yaxley's and she's absolutely stunning. I was into her, but he got her first."

"Well, it sounds like a match made by their parents," noted James, frowning. "I'm going to rather sympathise for him."

"Come on, don't be so holy. Everyone would like to have a beautiful fiancee," said Macmillan. "I bet he's going to shag her right away."

Rose lighted the cigarette, trying not to catch eye contact with anyone and not listening to their bets how quickly Malfoy and Yaxley are going to end up in bed. Why he was kissing her and invited her over if he had a girl, who was actually waiting for him? But it explained what he said about not involving into a relationship. Obviously, he couldn't, because he was into one.

She finished her drink, deciding that she won't even show up in person to tell him how big piece of trash he is. She didn't owe him an explanation. Eventually, it was just a stupid kiss after some alcohol. Wasn't it?


End file.
